Kingdom Hearts: Universal/Walter Lantz (December 2016 version)
Kingdom Hearts: Universal/Walter Lantz (December 2016 version) ''is a remake to Sarah West's original idea back in March 2016. it is a Japanese-American action role-playing video game published by Universal Studios, Illumination Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Peter Jackson, Walter Lantz Productions, Laika, Focus Features, and Square-Enix, and released for the Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC, and PlayStation Vita. Summary When a 16-year-old boy named Arashi (Justin in the English version) is pulled in through a mysterious portal, he finds himself in the world of Universal Studios. When the Heartless attacks the worlds and an evil sorcerer places a dark spell on a few of the characters, Arashi (Justin), Woody Woodpecker, and Andy Panda will have to face the Heartless, defeat the sorcerer, and find a way to break the spell inflicted on the characters before they are consumed by darkness in their hearts. Gameplay you are being played as Arashi (Justin in the english version), along with CPU party members like Woody Woodpecker and Andy Panda Worlds *Tutorial *Justin's City *Universal City *Skull Island (King Kong) *Earthworm Galaxy (Earthworm Jim) **Terlawk **Insectika **Planet Heck **La Planeta de Agua (Arriba!) **Professor Monkey-For-A-Head's Laboratory **Psy-Crow's Space Scow **The Planet of Easily Frightened People **The Universe of the Gods **Evil Jim's Lair **Outer Space *Green River (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Great Pyramid of Giza (Despicable Me 1) *Truffula Forest (The Lorax) *Max's Pound (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Big City (Curious George) *Hill Valley (Back to the Future series) *Great Valley (The Land Before Time) *Casper's Haunted Home (Final crossover level/Casper The Friendly Ghost) **Whipstaff Manor **Scare School *World of Evil Spirits (last level) Characters Main *Arashi (Justin in the English version) Minor *Akane (Camille in the English version) - Justin's older sister *Mikayo (Penelope in the English version) - Justin's mother *Joshama (Lucas in the English version) - Justin's father *Nagisa (Hannah in the English version) - Justin's best friend from school Antagonists *Yoshuma (Newton in the English version) - An evil sorcerer Walter Lantz Productions Characters *Woody Woodpecker *Winnie Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Miranda Panda *Chilly Willy *Smedley *Wally Walrus *Buzz Buzzard *Miss Meany *Knothead *Splinter Universal Cartoon Studios/Universal Animation Studios Characters *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Princess What's-Her-Name *Snott *Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Pus-filled, Malformed, Slug-For-A-Butt *Psycrow *Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *Bob the Killer Goldfish *Number #4 *Evil the Cat *Malice the Dog *Henchrat *Evil Jim *Evil Peter *Evil Princess *Hamstenator *Turn-His-Eyelids-Inside-Out Boy *Zantor: Master of the Flying Toupee *Jaepius: God of Puns *Perpsichore: Goddess of Disco *Phlegmaphus: God of Nasal Discharge *Giant Fur-Bearing Trout *Curious George *Ted (The Man in the Yellow Hat) Amblin Entertainment Characters *Fievel Mousekewitz *Tanya Mousekewitz *Tony Toponi *Bridget *Gussie Mausheimer *Honest John *Tiger The Cat *Marty McFly *Jennifer Parker *Emmett "Doc" Brown *Einstein *Clara Clayton Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Biff Tannen *Biff Jr. *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Gudio *Ruby *King Kong *Ann Darrow *Jack Driscoll *Carl Denham Illumination Entertainment Characters *Felonius Gru *Minions *Lucy Wilde *Margo Gru *Agnes Gru *Edith Gru *The Lorax *Max *Duke Laika Studios Characters *Coraline *Norman *Eggs *Kubo Square-Enix characters *Wakka *Tidus *Selphie *Aerith *Leon *Yuffie *Cid *Cloud *Sephiroth *Tifa *Rikku *Yuna *Paine *Zack *Seifer *Auron *Fuu *Vivi *Moogle *Rai *Setzer *Rinoa *Laguna *Zidane *Garnet *Barret *Vincent *Terra *Lightning *Snow *Sazh *Oerba *Hope *Ingis *Prompto *Noctis *Fang *Regis *Luna *Gladio *Ardyn *Cor Harvey Entertainment Characters * Casper * Fatso * Stinkie * Stretch * Katherine 'Kat' Harvey * Dr. James Harvey * Spooky * Poil * Ms. Banshee Cast Japanese Cast English Cast *Haley Joel Osment as Justin *Laura Bailey as Camille and Serah *Jodi Benson as Penelope *Bill Murray as Lucas *Lacey Chabert as Hannah *David Gallagher as Newton *Billy West as Woody Woodpecker, Wally Walrus, Smedley, Max and Carl Denham *B.J. Ward as Winnie Woodpecker *Grey Griffin as Andy Panda and Ann Darrow *Tara Strong as Miranda Panda and Rikku *Frank Welker as Chilly Willy (vocal effects), Duke, Einstein (vocal effects), Curious George (vocal effects) and King Kong (vocal effects) *Mark Hamill as Buzz Buzzard *Andrea Martin as Miss Meany and Queen Slug-For-A-Butt *E.G. Daily as Knothead *Nika Futterman as Splinter *Dan Castellaneta as Earthworm Jim, Emmett "Doc" Brown, Evil Jim, Turn-His-Eyelids-Inside-Out Boy, Jaepius: God of Puns and Dr. James Harvey *Jeff Bennett as Peter Puppy, Evil Peter, Petrie, Hamstenator, The Man in the Yellow Hat and Jack Driscoll *Kath Soucie as Princess What's-Her-Name, Evil Princess, Fievel Mousekewitz, Katherine 'Kat' Harvey and Perpsichore: Goddess of Disco *John Kassir as Snott and Henchrat *Jim Cummings as Psycrow, Bob the Killer Goldfish, Zantor: Master of the Flying Toupee, Phlegmaphus: God of Nasal Discharge and Giant Fur-Bearing Trout *Charlie Adler as Professor Monkey-For-A-Head *Phil LaMarr as Dominic Toretto *Troy Baker as Michael Knight and Brian O' Connor *David Kaufman as Marty McFly *Cathy Cavadini as Jennifer Parker *Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton Brown *Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen *Benji Gregory as Biff Jr. *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Rob Paulsen as Spike, Felonius Gru and Spooky *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Chris Renaud and Pierre Coffin as the Minions *Tress MacNeille as Lucy Wilde and Ms. Banshee *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo *Elsie Fisher as Agnes *Dana Gaier as Edith *Maurice LaMarche as The Lorax *Logan Grove as Casper *Miriam Flynn as Poil *Joe Nipote as Stretch *Terry Klassen as Stinkie *Jess Harnell as Fatso *Shaun Fleming as Tidus *Dee Bradley Baker as Wakka *Molly Marlette as Selphie *Mena Suvari as Aerith *David Boreanaz as Leon *Chris Edgerly as Cid *Christy Carlson Romano as Yuffie *Steve Burton as Cloud *Lance Bass as Sephiroth *Matt MacKenzie as Auron *Rachael Leigh Cook as Tifa *Melissa Disney as Vivi *Crispin Freeman as Setzer *Will Friedle as Seifer *Jillian Bowen as Fujin *Brandon Quintin Adams as Raijin *Hedy Burress as Yuna *Gwendoline Yeo as Paine *Rick Gomez as Zack *Jennifer Hale as Rinoa *Armando Valdes-Kennedy as Laguna *Bryce Papenbrook as Zidane *Lacey Chabert as Garnet *Beau Billingslea as Barret *Steven Blum as Vincent *Natalie Lander as Terra *Ali Hillis as Lightning *Troy Baker as Snow *Reno Wilson as Sazh *Georgia Van Culyenburg as Oerba *Vincent Martella as Hope *Adam Croadsell as Ignis *Robbie Daymond as Prompto *Ray Chase as Noctis *Rachel Robinson as Fang *Jim Pirri as Regis *Amy Shiels as Luna *Chris Parson as Gladio *Darin De Paul as Ardyn *Matt Mercer as Cor Gallery arashi__kingdom_hearts_oc_remade__by_megra222-d70fxkn.jpg|Arashi/Justin Woody-woodpecker-andy-panda-4.59.jpg|Woody Woodpecker, who is Justin's sidekick Andy Panda 300.gif|Andy Panda, another Sidekick of Justin and Woody Woodpecker Cutscenes to be announced by DonaldoC1997 and GrishamAnimationStudios102 later Summons to be announced by DonaldoC1997 and GrishamAnimationStudios102 later Enemies/Bosses to be announced by DonaldoC1997 and GrishamAnimationStudios102 later Trivia Kingdom Hearts: Universal/Walter Lantz is a crossover between Universal Studios and Final Fantasy covers (Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Playstation 4, PC, XBox One, and Playstation Vita) it will be Sonic879 (the maker of the Kingdom Hearts: Warner Bros. series) who will make the covers for ''Kingdom Hearts: Universal/Walter Lantz. Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Universal Pictures Category:Walter Lantz Category:Square-Enix Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PS Vita Category:An American Tail Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:Despicable Me Category:King Kong Category:The Land Before Time Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PC games Category:Final Fantasy